Friendship and Romance
by LoonyLurvesFred
Summary: Taking key moments from the book I wrote down Ron and Hermione's thoughts. I hope you find this as entertaining as I did writing it. I hope to cover the point where they moved from just friends to something more than. Please R & R! Will cover all 7 books.
1. Don't Make Girls Cry and Fly With Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ron and Hermione or their wonderful story. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous Ms. Rowling and she reaps all the benefits of owning it.

**A/N:** I plan on making 7 chapters using different moments Ron and Hermione had throughout the Harry Potter books. I will take turns on points of views and I hope to show their growing friendship and romance. Please read and review! :-)

**I**

_ Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way to into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."  
Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face-and was startled to see that she was in tears.  
"I think she heard you."  
"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." Page 171 and 172 American Version _

_

* * *

  
_

He didn't mean to make her cry; he didn't think she could. She was so confident and insufferable that he didn't think she had feelings. He hated that she was a miss know-it-all and

he was just Ron Weasley. He didn't care that you had to pronounce the "gar" in _Wingardium Levosia_, they were just first years after all, how was he supposed to learn it all at once

anyway. He didn't like how she had to be just perfect at everything; it made him mad. He didn't think that Hermione cared enough to become upset when he said that comment.

He just wanted to seem in control instead of insecure. He wasn't anything special; he didn't have a scar on his forehead or a head full of knowledge. He was just six out of seven and

there was nothing great about that. He acted hastily when he said that remark, he didn't realize the complications it would make.

In the end he fixed his wrongs by saving her (even though it was his fault in the first place) but still he was a hero. He performed the spell just fine without her bearing down on

him, even though he could hear _her_ perfect pronunciation inside his head. He was really nervous as he did it, but he knew he'd be able to do it right because it felt like she was

beside him. He _had to_ do it right because he couldn't let her get hurt on the account of him being a bloody moron. So when the spell worked he wasn't surprised; he just knew

that he had to knock out the ugly troll before it got to her.

When it seemed that all was well, the teachers came charging into the room ready to dish out punishments. He was ready to pay for his crime, it was his fault, and he didn't want

to take Harry or Hermione down with him. That all changed when Professor McGonagall yelled at them. He became scared because his actions held consequences he was suddenly afraid

to face. Then out of no-where Hermione spoke up and told a lie. He didn't believe that McGonagall believed her, it seemed so unlike Hermione to deliberately break school rules.

He just stared at her but Harry poked him and they pretended that this was the truth. As they walked up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room no one said anything

to each other, but Ron thought it was nice of her to get them out of trouble. As he went up to his dormitory his thoughts pondered over the eventful day. He couldn't believe

his stupid comment made _all_ this happen. From then on he vowed that he never wanted to make anyone cry again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I brought Ron round—that took a while—and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall—he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." Page 302 American Version_

_

* * *

  
_

Her heart was pounding as the room filled with her scream. She stayed on her spot as he instructed, she knew she couldn't move, she didn't want to his sacrifice to be for

nothing. She only tore her eyes away from his unconscious form when she heard the chessmen parting for them. Harry motioned for her to follow but she didn't want to leave Ron. He

assured her that he'd be fine and she trusted his judgment as they went into the next room. After several minutes she emerged from back into the room through purple flames and

saw Ron's limp form still unchanged. She rushed over to the side of the chess board and called his name.

"Ron, wake up!" she said exasperated.

He still didn't move but he made a noise that sounded somewhat like a grunt. She then grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him. He still didn't respond.

"Ron, please wake up! We have to go send an owl to Dumbledore. Harry is in trouble."

Ron let out a small moan but didn't wake. Hermione knew that Harry could be dead at any second and that they needed to leave, but she didn't want to leave Ron behind. He

had to get to hospital wing and she was worried about him. What if the chessman caused permanent damage and he was seriously hurt? She couldn't leave him here. Hermione

awkwardly leaned over Ron's tall form and put his head in her lap. She didn't know what to do with it but kept gently shaking him calling his name.

Several minutes went by and nothing changed, she kept repeating his name hoping for a response. She didn't even realize that she started to stroke his hair and was taken by

surprise when he mumbled her name.

"Hermione," Ron said softly.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake. Honestly I was getting worried."

"What are you doing here? Why am I on the floor?" he said looking up at her.

Neither of them said anything about him lying on her lap.

"You sacrificed yourself so Harry could win the chess match. Don't you remember?" said Hermione with a look of concern.

"Yes, but what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Harry?" he asked.

"I was, but I came back to get you. He's off facing Snape or You-Know-Who or both. I need to go send an owl to Dumbledore," she said as she started to fidget.

"I'm coming too, I'll be fine. We can grab the brooms and go together."

"Are you sure? I can come back and get you," she said quickly.

"I'm fine. Let's go already while there is still time to help Harry."

He sat up quickly and nearly fell back down if it wasn't for Hermione's steady hand. Hermione waited patiently as he took one of his hands and used it to hold his head.

"Everything seems blurry and hazy," he said through a moan.

"Well you can stay here," Hermione repeated, but was interrupted by Ron's voice.

"No we don't have much time and I don't want you flying alone," Ron said.

Hermione firmly held his shoulder to help support him and she used her other hand on his back until he regained balance.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you can do this?" Hermione said again.

"Yes, let's go."

Ron slowly started walking towards the exit with Hermione close behind him. He scowled at her because she kept her hands out behind him to catch him if he fell. Annoyed,

Hermione stalked off ahead of him, and grabbed a broom. She seemed unsure of how to mount the broom but she wanted to get ahead of Ron. If he didn't want her help she

wasn't going to wait for him. She took off unsteadily and looked down at Ron. She saw him smiling as he touched the place where her fingers ran through his hair. She looked

at her hand and remembered the feeling.

"Are you coming? We have to hurry," shouted Hermione a few yards above him.

"Yeah right behind you," said Ron as he kicked off from the ground and followed her back to Fluffy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading please tell me what you think! :-)


	2. Hug for Slugs and This Bad

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger or any character affiliated with Harry Potter series. I do however own a slug that Ron Weasley threw up and it lives in a glass jar in my imagination.

**A/N:** Take 2. Hope you like it, please R & R! Sorry it took so long.

**II**

_"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth and onto this lap. _

Hermione turned red from anger at the sound of Malfoy's words but was soon overwhelmed by a rush of worry when Ron had that contorted look on his face. She forgot that

she was on the verge of tears and rushed over to Ron's side. She wasn't really sure what to do when he started puking out slugs. She was slightly disgusted but more concerned

on how to stop it. She couldn't think of single spell that would help Ron in this situation, if only she had read more books or studied harder she might have been able to.

She did think that it was best if he sat down, so she and Harry started towards Hagrid's. As they walked away from the Slytherin's laughs she put her hand on Ron's shoulder in her

attempt to offer thanks and encouragement. He tried to smile at her and Harry, but more slugs came out instead and fell onto his robes. At this point Hermione felt more distressed

because her best friend stood up for her and she couldn't even help him in return. Finally they reached Hagrid's who didn't offer much help with Ron but it was an alright visit all

the same. By the time they left Ron's belching was more subdued.

When they reached the entrance hall they ran into Professor McGonagall, who issued Harry and Ron there detentions. Hermione sort of believed they both deserved it

but deep down she felt bad for them both. She knew that if she couldn't get through the platform she would have written an owl to the school or even the Ministry, but to fly a car was

absolutely absurd and uncalled for.

Once they reached the Great Hall she gave Ron and Harry one more look of disapproval before sitting down to eat. Dinner was short since Harry and surprisingly Ron didn't

eat much at all (she wasn't sure if it was from the slugs or the detention). As Harry and Ron got up from the table she followed them waiting until Harry went towards Professor

Lockhart's office. When it was just her and Ron she reached out and tapped his shoulder.

Ron quickly turned around slightly startled and said, "Oh Hermione your still here? I thought you left already."

"Oh, well no, not yet. I just wanted to thank you for what you did today?"she replied meekly.

"I didn't do anything except land the worst detention ever," he said gloomy.

"Well you tried to curse Malfoy for me. You stuck up for me, I just wanted to say thank you."

"No need I would've stood up for anyone called that horrible name. Mind you I don't usually attempt to curse out someone unless they mean something special to me though,"

said Ron quickly who ears were now turning red.

"Well thank you anyway, it was really brave of you to do that. We are close, we're best friends after all," Hermione said as her extra large teeth took up most of her smile.

"No problem," said Ron who smiled sheepishly back.

After an awkward silence Ron spoke up again and said, "Well I best be off to the trophy room before Filch makes me clean the whole school."

"Well hang in there, good luck," Hermione replied.

As Ron started to walk away Hermione stayed rooted in the same spot until some strange urge made her run after him. She didn't know why she was running but her feet compelled

her to. All of sudden she was standing in front of him and he stared at her dumbly, and she forgot what she wanted to say or do, as a round of nerves suddenly hit her.

"Um Hermione, I said I had to go. Why are you chasing after me?" Ron asked.

Before she knew what she was doing she gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks Ron for today. It meant a lot to me. I'll see you in the common room later."

Ron just stared at her and feeling like a loser Hermione started to walk away when Ron came back and said, "I'll make sure my spell hits them the next time anyone tries to hurt you.

I'll see you later."

As Hermione walked alone to the common room she contemplated on why she gave him a hug and kiss. She was trying to figure out why everything felt so awkward, if it was Harry

she wouldn't have thought a second about it, but for some reason hugging and giving Ron a quick kiss made her feel nervous and uneasy. By the time she reached the Fat Lady she

decided she wouldn't do that again.

* * *

A/N: A bit fluffy and probably OOC on Hermione but I couldn't resist. I mean actual "suggested" romance doesn't happen till the 4th book so I have fan-writer privilege here.

* * *

_And on the bed next to her was---  
"Hermione!" Ron groaned.  
Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.  
_

Ron had never felt worse in his entire life, even the time Fred and George locked him in the broom shed with all the spiders was better than this, nothing was this bad. He just got

back from Hagrid's only to find out that Hagrid was being taken to Azkaban, Dumbledore was no longer in charge of the school, and worst of all Hermione was petrified. This all

happened in the same day, nothing could ever be worse than this unless they never came back.

Ron looked over at Harry who was climbing into his bed and said, "It can't be Hagrid. What happens when the real monster comes back to attack again? What if he tries to

go to hospital wing and finish off what it already started?"

"Hermione will be okay Ron, we'll figure this out," said Harry who was adjusting his covers.

"How do you know? We aren't any closer to figuring this out than when we suspected Malfoy," Ron said grumbling.

"Well we have a clue. Hagrid said to follow the spiders, so all we have to do is find some spiders, which should help us figure out what's attacking the students and who is

doing it," Harry replied.

"Yeah I guess. Well goodnight," said Ron quickly, who decided he didn't really want to talk about it anymore.

"Night."

Ron lay in bed for a long time that night. Sleep did not come easy and it was nearly dawn before he drifted off. Hermione's stone cold face was forever engraved in his mind.

He had to keep telling himself that she'd be alright and she would wake up, but part of him was worried that she wouldn't. It felt so odd to see her staring back up at him without

a scowl on her face or a disapproving look or even one of her rare smiles. Instead he saw something that wasn't Hermione, just a blank, drawn expression with no emotion. It

wasn't the Hermione he knew. The Hermione he knew had warm brown eyes not glassy frosted ones. She was always full of emotion, there was never a dull moment when Hermione

was around, and to see her looking so lifeless it felt as if he lost her.

He shuddered to think what life would be like without Hermione. Even though he only had known her for about a year and half he knew his life would never be the same

without her. He'd be a complete failure without her nagging him to do homework and forcing him study. Without Hermione he thought his life would be more boring and incomplete.

She balanced him out and without her in his life everything would become unequal. He tossed over in his bed and gave a small moan. Nothing was worse than this. Everything he

heard about Hogwarts was wrong; it wasn't this grand old place. Nothing happened like this to Bill or Charlie. They never had to solve mysteries or have their friends lying in hospital

wing due to some unseen monster attacking the school. Right now he hated Hogwarts; he hated his life, and wished everything would go back to normal. He'd even take on more

homework if it meant that no one else would be attacked and everyone in hospital wing would be alright, even annoying Mrs. Norris. However he couldn't wish himself what he

wanted so instead he tossed and turned for quite some time. After a few more fitful hours of troublesome thoughts Ron drifted off to sleep dreaming of the mandrakes reviving

Hermione and her running over to give him a hug.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know what to write for Ron's point of view. I've had Hermione's for awhile. I think I like Ron's better. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
